NARUTO AND THE QUEST FOR SOUL CALIBUR
by Psy Minimoto
Summary: It all started as a simple yet hard escort mission now Naruto Ino and Kiba find themselves in an epic adventure that spans time and space. The group will meet famous charecters like Ivy Samus Inuyasha and many others. Massive crossover. First non yaoi fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it don't plan to but I'd love to.

Sakura: Welcome one and all to the introduction of. NARUTO and The Quest for Soul Edge. I'll be one of your hosts Sakura Haruno. And let's meet our other host, Isabelle Valentine!

Ivy: Please darling call me Ivy.

Sakura: Now I'm sure some readers out there don't know much about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur so Ivy could you please fill us in.

Ivy: Of course darling. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur two swords of unimaginable power.

Sakura: Now how are the two different?

Ivy: Well Soul Calibur is known as The Sword of Evils Bane, meaning it is the sword that can destroy Soul Edge.

Sakura: Wow that's interesting. But I think we should start don't you?

Ivy: Of course. ACTION!

* * *

"Hunh?" Ino said with a mix of anguish and dismay. "Why on earth do I have to go on a mission with these two? They're both total spazes." She motioned from herself two the two boys standing next to her.

"Hey can it princess I ai'nt no happier about being teamed up with Naruto." Kiba yelled.

"Hey what's tha-"

"SHUT UP ALL THREE OF YOU" Tsunade yelled. "Normaly I would never give this mission to anyone under jounin rank but since _everyone_ else is gone you three were my last resort. This is a P-rank mission." At this all three kids cocked their heads. Tsunade sighed. "A P-rank mission is no more difficult than a B-rank mission but it is of international importance, so don't screw up. You three will be escorting a prince and princess home."

"Wow finally a mission that's up to my level." Naruto said jumping up for joy.

"Quiet down Naruto. Now the real difficulty is where and who you'll be escorting. You two can come in now." Tsunade said to the door leading out of this breifing room. The knob slowly turned and opened.

In walked a girl of about fourteen and a small boy of about ten. The girl had long dirty blonde hair with yellow colored eyes, her hair fell neatly down her back and stopped at about her waist. On her back were two folded big black fans. She was wearing a pink tank-top along with slightly torn blue jeans. She did not look anything like a princess. "Jesus Tsunade making it sound like we're evil." She said to Tsunade with her eyebrows raised. She looked at the three leaf village ninja. "Hello My name Is Yokaze Tsukayomi, and this" She motioned to the boy. "is my baby brother Dakota, I trust that you three will escort us home?"

"Yes I'm sorry Yokaze I couldn't find any other team." Tsunade said smiling softly.

"Oh that's mean..." She stopped and looked at each of them her eyes squinted. "You" She pointed at Ino. "Must be from the Yamanaka clan. You're Inuzuka." She pointed at Kiba. "...Oh is this the infamous Naruto Uzumaki." She turned back to Tsunade and smiled who nodded.

"Hah, so you've heard of my greatness?" Naruto boasted.

"No." She said instantly crushing Naruto's smile. "I've heard other things though, so what're your guys first names?"

"Ino, ma'am."

"Kiba."

"Don't most of the Inuzuka family have at least one dog?" Yokaze asked looking at the lack of Akamaru.

"Oh, well yeah but Akamaru, my dog, is sick and the last thing I want him on is a P-rank mission, by the way where are we escorting you two to?" Kiba asked

"Oh it's a beautiful land called the wind kingdom."

"Hey that's where Gaara is fro-"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled. " The wind kingdom is nowhere near the wind country or anywhere near here for that matter." She took out a globe. (A/N ya'know you never see them use these in the series) "Here is where we are" she positioned the globe so it showed the five great villages. "and here..." She spun the globe so it was on the exact opposite side. "Is the wind country."

"What? We'll be going half way around the world." Ino said slumping to the floor. 'With them' She looked at Naruto and Kiba her eye twitching.

"Don't worry it's not as long as it seems it really is only about a month." Yokaze smiled. "Well then I guess that's that then, let's meet at the main gate around 8:45ish?" She asked looking around at the other three who nodded knowing what they say really made no difference. "Alright see you guys tommorrow. Oh bye the bye, you'll have another person to escort as well tommorow as well." She quickly said before walking out the door.

Dakota quickly looked at the three Ninja then Tsunade then the door, a blush apearing on his face. "Uh Yokaze wait up." He yelled before running after her.

"Hm, still as cute as I remember." Tsunade said smiling slightly. "Now here" She rummaged through a stack of papers pulling the second to bottom one out, the entire pile came crashing to the floor.

"Nyaaaah." Shizune moaned as she started to pick up the papers.

"Is who will be helping you three." She said throwing an info card to Ino.

**KODOMO SEIJUN**

**RANK: UNDITERMINED**

**AGE: 13**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**DESCRIPTION: STRONG NINJUTSU AND GENJUTSU ABILITIES, LACKS MUCH PHYSICAL STRENGTH, HER WEAPON OF CHOISE IS A LARGE BLADED WHEEL SHE KEEPS ON HER BACK.**

**NATURE: LIGHTNING**

**D RANK:?**

**C RANK:?**

**B RANK:?**

**A RANK: 23**

**S RANK: 152**

"One hundred fifty-two S Rank missions and she's thirteen?" Kiba said looking up at Tsunade.

"Yup, now normally Kodomo would be more than enough protection but, she isn't going all the way to the Wind Kingdom so the mission for you three will start as soon as she leaves. Ino."

"Yes ma'am."

"When she leaves you are team leader."

"What?" Kiba and Naruto said with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"No arguing. Now go get packed up, tommorow you three will have one hell of a journey ahead of you."

* * *

Sakura: Well that concludes the introduction chapter don't worry the ones after this will be much longer.

Ivy: Yes, and if you're wondering how Soul Calibur fits into this well you'll just have to continue to read faithfully.

Both: Till next time bye.


	2. The Dream

Sakura: Welcome to Ch.2 of the story.

Ivy: Yes and since this is the first actual chapter I...er...we've decided to tell you readers background info that will make the story make since.

Sakura: Yup, because without it the whole thing can be confusing and it'll sound very very not normal. For instance this story takes place after Sasuke leaves the village, don't worry Sasuke fangirls he's going to be in this and actually have a pretty big role once we get going. Now I should tell everyone this may come as a shock but Ino will actually be useful. Gasp. Also in this story the rasengan and the chidori will play as big a part in this as Naruto himself. Now Ivy will tell you a bit about the three OC's who've been introduced, Ivy.

Ivy: Alright now as you read last chapter the Prince named Dakota Tsukayomi was introduced, now Dakota is a very interesting human because on certain levels he has divine powers. Yokaze however has no such powers. As you will later read Yokaze and Kodomo play a very important part in the entire story because they are part of an organization called the elemental eight. The elemental eight consist of as anyone could guess eight members. Each member can control one force of nature perfectly, the eight elements consist of the three healing elements, Water, Wind and, Grass, the three destructive elements, Lightning, Earth, and, Fire and the two wave elements, Darkness and Light.

Sakura: Each of the elements are protected by the elemental warriors such as Kodomo or Yokaze. So if one were to be killed... well it wouldn't be good. Now as the summary says people from all different anime and games like Inuyasha or Metroid will be apearing, this is due to

Ivy: Shhh. We can't tell them that yet it's too important just have them read.

Sakura: Oh sorry. Well then till the end of the chapter then. ACTION!

* * *

PART ONE: THE DREAM.

**"We all are in agreement then?" The mysterious hologram said.**

**"Yes." Most of the cave said. Everyone turned twords the member who said nothing. **

**"Densoyou" (den-soy-oh) "what is your view on the matter?"**

**"My view? Well I think it won't work." Densoyou said opening his eyes to stare at the holograms around him.**

**"Nah, what the fuck are you talking about you shitty ghost. That plan wa-"**

**"No it was not flawless. You forget about Orochimaru. Remember Itachi, he recently acquired your little brother as his apprentice not to mention Maiato. Maiato alone could give anyone of us a run for our money but now the sharingan. He is raising a powerful army indeed, Pein there is no way you can deny that fact." He said his Onigan, staring into Pein's Rinnegan their eyes both showing their power.**

* * *

Ivy: Onigan or demon eye is a Doujutsu that plays a big part in this story. For Densoyou picture no pupil but red and blue coming from four corners of his eyes taking up all of it so there is no white, spiraling into the center of the eye.

* * *

**"I see what you mean. Orochimaru does indeed pose a threat to us now that he has the black rose, and the last Uchiha member. What do you propose we do?"**

**"I propose we do nothing about the Bijuu at the moment, and focus on the more pressing matter at hand."**

**"Do you mean Seijun Jin?" Itachi asked.**

**"Yeah. He poses a threat to all of us. You all remember the rants he used to go on about." At this was a general murmur of agreement. "We must take precautions in order to insure he does not reach his goal of finding the other two divine bodies, if he does I know that we will be the second ones he destroys." At this all of the Akatsuki moved uneasily.**

**"Is it agreed that until Seijun Jin is killed our actions must slow down?" Pein asked. At this the entire cave nodded their heads. "Then until we are going to act." Pein said before his hologram disappeared shortly followed by the others leaving Densoyou alone in front of the fire he had made before the meeting.**

**"The time is soon at hand all things will change, Soul Calibur and Edge will be awakened... this isn't good all that work I did trying to seal their shards, worthless." He stood up walked over to the fire and sat down directly in front of it. "Hm, if I know this I wonder if Shinrisen has figured it out yet. Fuzen and Kongou continue to map the world, Yokaze and Kodomo with their foolish peace treaties, Rinji trying alone to patch the dimensional rifts that have been happening, Maiato tailing behind Orochimaru like some sort of hungry mutt, and you" He said looking into the fire seeing a blonde boy walking down a dirt road. "Shinrisen the most powerful of all simply taking notes about the planet. Hm don't get to hurt my brother remember I need that body." He said his face curling into a twisted smile and the fire ominously covered him from view as a manic laugh was let loose. **

* * *

Naruto started and fell out of his bed as his alarm went off. "Wh-what? Oh crap the mission." Nauto yelled standing up ripping his nightcap off, he paused vaguely remembering his dream, feeling the goosebumps that were all up and down his arms. "What... what was that?" He mumbled before starting again and hurridly getting dressed and running out the door grabbing his backpack as he left.

He reached the gate right as the minute turned to 8:30. "I... I made it." He panted bending over to catch his breath.

"What's the hurry, Naruto?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto with his eyebrows raised.

Naruto looked up at the group. Kiba and Ino were wearing their usual outfits, Kiba was packing half his usual load due to Akamaru. Yokaze, Naruto saw, was also wearing her same outfit, she was patting a white horse that had a horn on the top of it's head and it's mane looked like it was on "FIRE!" Naruto yelled pointing at the horse.

"No, no Naruto it's just how it's mane looks calm down." Yokaze said patting him on the head.

"Oh... well." Naruto said blushing. He looked on the horse to see Dakota sitting on the horse bareback. He was wearing a different outfit from yesterday. Now he was wearing brown cargo pants that were large enough so that the tip of his boxers were showing, he was wearing a yellow-green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, he also had a baseball cap on backwards so a little thing of hair stuck out the front. "Hey good morning Prince Dakota." Naruto said waving to him.

"Alright we're all packed up here Yokaze." A voice said from the other side of the horse. A girl roughly Ino's height walked around to his side. This girl had long bleached blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, her eyes a deep green. She was wearing a black tank-top with fish-net arms that covered only her elbows and a pair of black gloves, she also had on a red skirt that reached down almost to her knees, and right under her knees were big tight black leather boots that had a few buckles on them. What was most interesting was the wheel she kept on her back. Picture a large bar of metal that on one side gets sharpened down to a fine fine fine point then bent into a semi-circle then where the two ends would meet put a wood bar that surves as a handle and on that handle are three small tags.

* * *

Sakura: Well that's this chapter had to end it early cuzza Psy's school starting up.

Ivy:But don't worry there will be regular updates as long as some comments every now and then show up. Oh and the chapters will range from 1000-2500 words in length usually from now on.


	3. Darkness and Demos and a hint of Danger

Ivy: Welcome to chapter three. Yaay!

Sakura: Yaay!

Ivy: Sorry bout the long wait Psy's been pretty busy he has freashmen mid-terms.

Sakura: Yeah so he's having to study lots.

Ivy: Anyhoo, I would like to say right now that this story won't seem like Naruto's the hero but oh don't you worry, for it will be as epic as the Falcon Punch when it happens.

Sakura: Well as we all know that's pretty epic.

Ivy: Yes on with this.

* * *

"Come on Ino I can see the fire country's boarder." Naruto said jogging ahead of the small group.

"Is he always this hyper?" Kodomo asked Ino.

"Unfortunately." She said as the neared the Wind country.

Between the two boarders was a massive chasm that went down into the inky blackness. It is here where our story really begins.

"Alright let's brake for lunch." Yokaze said stopping. The gang followed suit and began to set up a small fire.

"Oh I'll go get the water." Naruto said standing up. "I saw a river back a bit."

"Naruto wai-..." Yokaze said but it was too late as Naruto had already run off. "I already got some." She said scratching her head.

"Well there's no use in waiting let's just start." Ino said taking out a packet of pre-made food and sitting down to enjoy it.

* * *

"Gonna get me some wa-a-a-a-ter." Naruto sang as he ran twords the river. He got to the edge in less than five minutes looking into the water to see himself smiling back. It was then that he heard it, the sound of something cutting the air at high speed. He jumped back as a tree fell onto where he would've been a few seconds ago. When he landed and the dust cleared he saw a person in armor. The person held his left arm across his chest and on his arm was what looked like a jagged blade of lightning, it looked like the chidori almost but it looked like it was spinning uncontrollably. "What the heck was that for?" Naruto yelled fuming mad.

"..." The person said nothing but drew out a tattered looking sword from the shith on his side and pointed the end at Naruto.

Naruto drew a kunai from his holster and readied himself. The stranger lunged at him attacking with jab after jab. Naruto could barely keep up blocking, and he noticed with a jolt as he jumped back that his kunai had been totaly destoyed. There were pieces missing and the tip was completely missing. 'What the? How did he do that?' Naruto thought.

"Katon"

'What Fire Style Ninjutsu in a forest' Naruto thought.

"Flame Gale no Jutsu." He said butting both hands on his stomach as it expanded. Naruto thought quickly.

"Kage Bun-" The flames shot out and burned so hotly as they met the air that the lake water began to evaporate.

"Tch, he got away." The stranger said taking off his helmet. Looking at the charred mess of trees. "Well we'll meet again soon...Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto ran for his life back to the camp, he needed back up if he wanted to even have a chance. He ran into the clearing huffing and puffing (somewhere a pigs house just was blown to pieces).

"N-naruto what's wrong?" Kiba and Ino said standing up.

"Some pant dude pant armor pant fire pant boooooom. I barely got away." Naruto gasped.

"I'll check it out." Kodomo said walking to the edge of the woods. "Doton, Quake Pulse." She said. At this she slammed her palm into the earth, as she did this a ripple went through the ground. She stood up looking back at the team. "Well I dunno what it was but it's gone n-" Just then she was struck by a thorn covered vine at least four inches in radius. It pierced right through her leg, blood spewing onto the ground her shin broken.

Everyone looked at the forest following the vine. The leaf nin grabbed their kunai. Yokaze grabbed both the fans off her back putting the ends together to make one big fan. "Ouch sorry Kodo, the light was in my eyes you know."

Naruto tightned his grip on his kunai, for it was him.

"So ladies how's it goin?" He asked calmly looking from the blonde in pain to the blonde enraged.

"Futon. Wind of Athena." Yokaze yelled waving her fan intensly. A shockwave of wind was let loose from the fan bending even the largest of trees and ripping the smaller ones up. As the dust the attack made cleared she saw nobody was there.

She whipped he head around looking further down the clearing to see him standing there smiling at her not a scratch on him.

"Always so hostel aren't we Yokaze?" He said tutting shaking his head. "You know there are medicines for that." He said jokingly. "But yeah no, I'm not here to cause trouble or nothing, it's just that the chasm over there happens to have rifted a bit." He looked over at Kodomo who was sitting down clutching her leg. "Sorry yeah I just knew you woulda tried to kill me had I not done tha-" He stopped and turned to see Naruto running full tilt at him, three shadow clones following him. "Tch annoying little kid."

"Yaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at the person with a very quick left hook. Then two clones quickly came up from behind smashing him in the back the last clonecame from nowhere and delivered an axe kick to his head. The man fell face down into the dirt. Naruto jumped back making two of the three disappear. "Had enough?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Alright naruto way to go." Ino said smiling jumping up and down.

"Wait he's not done yet." Kiba said grimly.

The man sat up then stood up in a sort of daze, shook his head and starred at Naruto.

Naruto began to gather chakra for his next attack the clone redirecting and manipulating it into the rasengan. "Now take this, the Rasengan." Naruto shouted.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Impossible."

Yokaze Kodomo and the stranger all became uneasy at the sound of this Jutsu. Naruto ran at him his arm back ready to deliver the final blow. "Naruto wait don't." Yokaze yelled after him.

Too late, Naruto jumped up getting ready to thrust.

"Rasengan!"

The person thought quick then smirked his hand lighting up. "Chigan!"

The two attacks hit and exploded with power. Blast after blast of energy was emulating from where they met. Until it ended both were flung away from the ground to the chasm. And they both fell in yelling until Naruto smashed his neck into the wall and he knew no more.

He fell into blackness, not the blackness of new moon night but black, no light at all just falling all the time until he hit ground. Suddenly everything went bright as day.

* * *

"Well now almost ready." Rinji said smiling looking at her big pot boiling with a big roaring fire underneath. "All I need is to wait for them to get back and I'll finally be able to make my black ecstasy serum." She said undoing her pitch-black hair from it's pony-tail and letting it fall down to her back. "What to do, what to do?" She sung softly. "Guess I'll go for a walk." She said standing up stretching. She looked at the fire for a second and snapped her fingers, in an instant the flames trned into a very dark shade of purple. She smiled and nodded before leaving her small cottage.

Rinji was a pretty girl to say the least. A very beautiful thirteen year old girl. She had steel colored eyes pale skin jet black hair thin and average height. She walked through her garden of herbs and spices looking at each of them and smiled as she saw a Ivysaur and A chikorita sunning themselves on a rock. She continued walking until she got to the gate in the front of her yard. she rested on it looking over the town of which she had a beautiful view. "Murkrow, what the?" She asked aloud looking up to see a flock of Murkrow darting towards something that was on the ground lying there knocked out.

"Oh no!" She gasped hopping over her fence. She slid down the slight incline leading to where the Murkrow now were huddled around whatever it was. "Oh shoo, shoo you stupid birds." She yelled flailing her arms about. The pokemon took off flying and squaking. "Dumb birds." She muttured before looking at the person. "Hey are you awake?" She said shaking him slightly. The boy moaned and slowly woke up than sat. "Oh good you're okay." She sighed. "My name is Rinji Seijun, glad ta meet ya." She said sitting down with him.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. ...Where am I." He asked looking around at the wonderful town.

"Well duh silly you're in the famous Clover Leaf Town."

"Never hearda it." He said. At this Rinji gonked and fell.

"What how do you not..." She stopped and looked at his headband her eyes widening. "Quickly get up get up." She said hurridly, dragging him up and back to her cottage.

"Hey wait what're you doing?" Naruto asked trying to fight her off.

She threw him over the gate jumped over it grabbed his arm and started to drag him again. "Oh hush, I can't tell you out here." She said opening the door and throwing him inside, walking swiftly in closing the door and locking it.

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked her as she walked over to a wall of shelves lined with vials and glasses.

"Where is it? Crap." She said looking through them in a hurry. "Ugh, accieo stealing stealth potion." She said picking up a wand from a nearby table and waving it. A flask full of a glowing red potion flew across the room and into her open hand. She put the wand down , uncorked the bottle and sniffed it. "Here." She said handing it to him. "Drink this trust me it's of grave importance."

Naruto took the bottle and looked at it uneasily. "W...why?"

Rinji looked at him. "Because you need to now drink it quickly!" She urged.

Naruto paused for a second then downed the entire thing at once. In an instant he slumped back on the floor his eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolling out.

"Sorry kid." Rinji said picking up her flail from a corner and putting it in a small bag before walking over to him reaching down slowly and...

* * *

Shin's eyes shot open after seeing what he saw. "Tch, Rinji you moron." He said standing up and brushing snow off himself. He looked around yawned and stretched. He turned to the huge lake that was right next to him with a small cliff jutting out over it a little.

"_Well Shinrisen?_"

"Rinji just knocked Naruto out, poor kid he has no idea what's about to happen. Now lord Leviathan. What must be done in order to release the other six demon lords of sin?" Shin asked

"_Rinji must not have him. She will purify his corrupted heart, you must not let that happen, Naruto must not assemble the two swords._" The demon said through telepathy, for with each time it simply took a breath the winds all around the world would spiral out of control. "_One other thing. Yokaze is trying to revive Ziz and Kongou is trying to revive Behemoth, this must not happen or else not even I could stop anything then. Guard you shards with your life Shinrisen neither Akatsuki Jin or Akagetsuei." _

* * *

_Ivy: a third evil organization two more characters introduced... Sakura missing ZOMG what's happening? By the way as you could tell probably this story not only crossovers a lot of anime but religion too, so if like your really holier-than-thou, I would skip chapters that have demos in them... which will be a lot of them._

_NEXT TIME: Rasencannon_


End file.
